


Body Language

by LaDragonaria



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alpha Males, Begging, Biotic god, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Renegade Kaidan, Renegade!Kaidan, Sexy biotics, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vega's never really been what anyone would call "respectful" of authority, but he's never really been all that respectful of Kaidan either. So, with Shepard's blessing, Kaidan decides to teach Vega some deference and show him why he outranks Vega AND Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Missus

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, we all know this is spicyshimmy's doing, right?

"Kaidan, calm down."

"Calm down?" He scoffed, looking to Shepard. "Don't get me wrong, I like you."

"You like me?" Shepard gave an amused smirk. "Wow, do you _like like_ me, Major? Do you want me to carry your books to class?"

"Fine. I love you. Asshole." Kaidan scoffed, trying not to smile. Damn him. Making him smile when he was angry. "But I don't appreciate being called your 'little wife' or the 'Missus', okay? It's insulting."

"I think it's kind of cute."

"...You're going to want to change that answer if you want to have sex ever again."

"What? I'd be flattered if I was called your little wife. Or Mrs. Alenko. I could wear an apron and make you steak sandwiches. It would be cute."

"Well, the rest of us who still have our sanity would find it insulting. It... It's not so much that Vega thinks that I'm always the bottom."

"It's not?"

"No. I could live with that. Maybe. I don't know. It's just... I'm not a woman, Shepard."

"You're certainly not. But I'm not complaining."

"...It's not really your opinion I'm interested in."

"Ouch."

"You know what I mean. And it's not just this. Not... just specifically this, I mean. He's never really been good at respecting others."

"Right. But it's Vega. That's kind of his thing. I'm Loco. You're... the Missus."

"That's the point. You should be the Commander. And I'm a Major. Hell, I outrank you both, you know?"

"Mm... I know." Shepard gave him a dangerous smirk. "Yes, sir, I know."

"Haha. Very funny."

"Well, quit bitching about it and do something."

"...What do you mean?"

"Show him how you strike fear in the hearts of your enemies and... loved ones."

"...That's not a bad idea. I mean, it would be good to knock him down a peg or two. Right? Good for everyone?"

"I've learned not to justify the inevitable destruction of another person. But... it'd be fucking hot."

"...Want me to make him lick my boots?"

"You think you can pull that off?"

Kaidan smirked. "I got you to do it, didn't I?"

"Once."

"Uh, twice. Commander."

"Well, you got me drunk, we watched asari fetish site extranet porn and you used biotics. It wasn't a fair fight."

"I still won."

"You fought dirty."

"That's why I won."

"Then fight dirty."

"...Fine." Kaidan thought about it. "I can't be held responsible for what happens to him though. Spectre status.

"Whatever you say. Now can we go to bed?"

"...I'm going to need you to get in that apron first."

"Really...?" Shepard gave him a lascivious smirk.

"Yeah." Kaidan moved closer to him, whispering in his ear. "I'm also going to show you I don't need to play dirty to get you to lick my boots."


	2. The Mister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still blaming shimmy for this.
> 
> Also, sorry I've been slow on the updates, it's been... complicated.
> 
> I'm betting it's not long until Kaidan starts using whips and biotic Lashes. I'm just saying.

"So... what's this about?"

Vega was a bit apprehensive when he'd heard Kaidan wanted to talk to him. Usually that meant trouble. Maybe he was still mad he'd cleaned him out at poker? It was never a good thing when a superior officer called you away to talk to you. Unless it was Shepard.

Then someone might get hilariously drunk or there would be shenanigans. Drunken shenanigans.

But Kaidan was way more... serious. And a bit of a buzzkill. 

"I needed to talk to you about something. Important."

Mierda.

"Hey, if this is about last week, I told him not to try the hard asari stuff. I mean, I tried to. There was a hallucinogenic hanar fish thing and... Well, everything was a bit fuzzy but..."

"No. Not that." Though that was probably another problem to address later.

"I swear I didn't mean to get him back so drunk, Mrs. Shepard."

Kaidan's eyes narrowed.

"That's what I wanted to talk about."

"Shepard getting drunk?" Vega faltered for a minute. "Well, it's probably not great for him but his liver was rebuilt by Cerberus and you know the Illusive Man probably drank way too much so you know they're built to last."

"Not that." Kaidan's face was serious. "The Mrs. Shepard shit."

"What? Come on, L2. It's not like we all don't know you and him do the nasty." 

Charming. "Enough, Vega."

"Right, I get it. I'll return him at a reasonable hour and minimally drunk, Mama Shepard. No one likes a sloppy drunk who keeps missing the hole..." Vega felt like he had shared too much. "Uh. Other people have... said. Not to me. But, you know." Smooth.

Before he could register what a dumbass he'd made of himself, Vega found himself flung into the wall of the apartment by biotics. It had knocked the wind out of him momentarily but he saw Kaidan's eyes livid and the rest of him glowing blue.

James's eyes focused on Kaidan as he let the biotic field go.

"What the fuck, man?! I-"

"Shut up." It wasn't a joking tone or even a particularly angry one. It sounded authoritarian. "That's an order."

Maybe it was a military thing? James and Shepard had the same reaction to someone speaking like that. They immediately straightened up and were at attention, looking straight ahead. It was an involuntary thing. Kaidan had it too to a lesser degree but he always enjoyed pulling it on Shepard and watching him snap to attention. It was funny that James was like that too.

This would be easy.

"Do you know how you fucked up, James?"

"Uh... No?" Vega was actually afraid at this point. "...Sir?"

"It's because I'm sick of having you look down on me. So what if Shepard and I are together? So what?"

"I don't have a problem with-"

"I'm speaking, keep your mouth shut."

"Sir!"

"Well, maybe you haven't noticed but I am not a woman. And I don't appreciate being referred to as a woman. I also don't appreciate your attempts at comedy concerning my relationship." Kaidan had reached the military hard-ass tone of voice. It was like yelling at people with a bullhorn. Except, not yelling, not loud... just... intense. "And who the fuck cares if we have sex? And who cares if I receive or I give? Do you realize how blatantly insulting it is for you to just assume that I'm on the receiving end, not because you think I'm passive but because you consider me Shepard's woman?"

"I... Can... Permission to speak freely? Sir?"

"I... didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry. I was... talking out of my ass."

"Fine."

"So... we cool?"

"We will be. Once you receive your punishment. Hands on your head."

"Haha... ha... You're... you're shitting me right?"

"...I can honestly say, I would never want to shit you in any sense of the word. Hands on your head."

"Wait, but... What are you going to do?"

"I think you should focus on what you're going to do, rather than what I'm going to do. I gave you an order, didn't I... Lieutenant?"

"Yeah... Yes... Major. Sir."

"Good boy. Glad to see you standing at attention, Lieutenant." Kaidan smirked. Vega was blushing as he moved closer. There was no way he could hide anything in his tight military fatigues... especially when they were way tighter than anyone else's fatigues, on purpose. Now it was his downfall. "Now, I thought about what I could do to you for a punishment. Because I'm not even close to done with you, Lieutenant."

"Major I-"

"I didn't give you permission to speak, did I?"

"No. No, sir. Sorry, sir."

"I decided on being a little bit mean to you. And a little bit nice." He moved closer and expertly pushed James's legs apart with his hands and kept them apart with a strategically placed knee. "Consider it tough love, Lieutenant."

 

James's bottom lip quivered for a moment as he felt the knee pushing gently against his softer bits... and his harder one. It kept going and James was flushed and suppressing soft breathy noises.

Kaidan gave him a cocky smirk. 

James didn't dare move his hands from his head.

Before he knew it, James was engulfed in a biotic field. Everything felt tingly and... pretty fucking amazing. He hated to admit that it was a huge turn-on ever since Liara had held him off the ground. Now, it was almost the same. Well, different in that Liara wasn't a man with a deep sexy voice who was ordering him around.

And as he was lost in that thought, James found himself floating off the floor again, pressed against the wall, but floating. And then there was that hand.

"Kaidan-" He grunted out blankly when he felt a hand, covered in biotic energy stroking his rather obvious erection through the fabric of his fatigues.

"I didn't give you permission to speak." Kaidan worked his left hand to cup the tender balls that James was attempting to close his legs to protect but Kaidan got them first, rubbing and squeezing them. The right hand was softly working up and down the length of it and swirling a finger over the head. "You've been disrespectful, James. And if I'm going to be your Mama Shepard, I might as well put you in your place like a mother should. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What did I say?" Kaidan worked his right hand harder on James, who was ready to blubber anything he could at this point. He hated to admit how turned on he was.

"I've been bad, Sir..." Kaidan's hand squeezed at his balls making his breath hitch. "...and you're punishing me because I need to be punished... Sir..."

"Good."

Kaidan continued the biotic massage technique on James. Honestly he'd only ever... done it with himself. In those times when Shepard wasn't around or they worked they coordinated dirty phone calls where they'd have the omnitool right next to their mouths while they stroked themselves. Sometimes light years away, they'd be giving each other orders or trading witty erotic banter.

The biotic field was almost better than a vibrator. Almost. At least with a vibrator, he didn't have to concentrate, just let the thing do its work. Shepard was always amused watching. But working it on someone else? That was fun.

Kaidan had James at higher pitched halty breathing, his legs were jiggling, toes probably curling in his boots. James's hands were securely placed on his head though his fingers twitched with excitement.

 

Once the full, non-stop moaning started, Kaidan knew he had him close. Working him through the fabric, he sped up his pace and paid special attention to the head which made James frown with an erotic pleading face. 

"P-Please... sir... I..."

He couldn't wait and before long he was shooting into the tight non-regulation briefs he'd been wearing and Kaidan let him down as James's body finished convulsing. For the most part it was hidden except for small wet spots on his fatigues. No one could really see it and even if they could, they wouldn't know what it was. But James knew. And so did Kaidan.

"Now stand in the corner. Hands on your head. Twenty minutes. Go."

James obeyed quickly, his body still adjusting to the after effects. He frowned. He was hot. And sweaty. And sticky. Increasingly sticky. He squirmed a bit as he acclimatized but Kaidan was probably nearby, ready to whoop him if he adjusted himself.

Not that he knew for certain. There was no way he was going to turn around.

Twenty minutes came and went and Kaidan came to get James, tapping him on the shoulder.

"You can go now."

"Right. Um." It was slightly awkward now. James slowly lowered his arms. Kaidan watched him. Watching Vega wonder if Kaidan would do anything to him for it was delicious. "So... I... Yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We're cool." Kaidan could not have sounded more like an out-of-touch mother if he tried. "But there is something you should know."

"...What's that?"

Kaidan leaned in and gripped James's groin. There was a slight squish and James stood in attention again, straight as an arrow.

"Don't underestimate me again. I may enjoy having Shepard inside me but that doesn't make me anyone's bitch. I have no problem having you on your knees licking my boots alongside Shepard." Kaidan gave him a cruel smirk. "You can get the left one. Shepard will take the right one."

"Sir, I won't do that again. I'm sorry. I never meant to offend you, Sir."

"Good. Apology accepted. But if you fuck up again, next time I won't hesitate to make you drop trou, put you over my knee like the bad boy you want everyone to think you are, and when I'm through with you, everyone will be wondering how many times a drunk guy got into your hole, are we clear, James?"

"Yes, sir. Crystal clear, sir!"

Kaidan let go. James relaxed. Kaidan had James bend over slightly to give him a kiss on the forehead. Kaidan couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Good. You can go now, James."

"So... we're cool?"

"Yeah. For now at least. Why? You want to see what else I can do with my biotics?"

"I think I'll pass." James tried to gauge Kaidan's demeanor by his composure and attitude but it wasn't working. "Damn if you ain't the scariest son of a bitch..."

"And that's why I always win, you ass. Remember to look both ways when crossing the street."

"Yeah, fuck you too, Mom. Does Shepard even know you planned that?"

"Whose plan do you think it was?"

"...Fuck me."

"I vetoed that part of the plan."

"...That's not funny."

"It's a little bit funny."


End file.
